


Пятый угол

by Finkay, LoBeliever



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Sex, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Suspicions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBeliever/pseuds/LoBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок - бывший сосед по комнате и друг Чехова, который очень переживает о смерти его матери. Л.Маккой не догадывается ни о том, ни о другом, но весьма неравнодушен к энсину. Капитан Кирк влюблен в Спока, о чем он признается своем другу - доктору Маккою, который пытается убедить его, что их чувства не могут быть взаимны.<br/>Комедия положений без единой шутки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятый угол

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lady_Terry и Midnight_Guest  
> Коллаж: First officer  
> Арт: llavella  
> Первый русскоязычный макси с пейрингом Маккой/Чехов.  
> Фик написан на командный челлендж Родденберри vs Абрамс - 2011 на ArhivST .

 

Одинокое «пип» кажется громогласной сиреной в тишине комнаты. Острый, как комариный писк, звук ощущается телом от кончиков ушей до кончиков пальцев. Чехов что-то невнятно бурчит, потягивается и переворачивается на другой бок. А потом резко распахивает глаза и садится на кровати. Потому что его будильник не говорит «пип», а радует новой мелодией каждое утро, не позволяя привыкнуть и начать себя игнорировать. Потому что в его каюте никогда не бывает так жарко. Потому что в его комнате не пахнет благовониями и теплым воском, с тех пор как он закончил Академию. А значит, он проснулся не у себя.  
Свитер Чехова аккуратно сложен на стуле, рядом с которым стоят сапоги. Но коммандера в каюте нет, хотя до начала смены времени еще достаточно. Павел обувается и поспешно уходит.  
Этим утром в его жизни снова становится неожиданно много Спока.

Боунс спешит в лазарет, несмотря на то, что до начала его смены еще больше часа. Впрочем, лежащим сейчас без сознания двум научным сотрудникам, пострадавшим во время эксперимента, все равно, когда там у него по расписанию рабочие часы. Им необходимы регулярные инъекции опасного препарата, способного как вылечить, так и усугубить и без того безрадостное положение. И Маккой хочет лично проследить за процедурами.  
Мысли лениво толкаются и, как по спирали, крутятся вокруг одного-единственного человека в этом кусочке Вселенной. Что-то теплое, светлое и подозрительно похожее на надежду ворочается в глубине души, заставляя его неосознанно улыбнуться. Но непривычное для доктора хорошее настроение безжалостно разрушено его же виновником.  
Чехов, заспанный и растрепанный, почти крадучись выходит из каюты Спока. Что-то резкой болью отзывается в левом предсердии и заставляет Маккоя замереть посреди коридора. Накатившее чувство сожаления и обиды похоже на то, если бы он, выбрав из огромной горы конфет одну, обнаружил, что она достается человеку, который и сладкого-то не ест. Чехов вызывает у Боунса странные чувства. Он ему нравится, хочется окружить этого мальчишку заботой, как подобранного в переулке котенка. Кормить с рук, и в благодарность получать тепло и тихое урчание.  
Но разочарование горчит, как кленовый сироп, когда котенок совершенно неожиданно оказывается домашним. У него даже есть хозяин. Впрочем, тот наверняка не догадывается о том, насколько ценной породы его питомец. Или догадывается? Перед глазами – сцена погони за Нероном и план навигатора, с которым вулканец без пререканий соглашается.  
Кажется, тогда Маккой впервые и замечает Чехова. Он еще не знает имени этого мальчишки, но сердце сбивчиво пропускает удар или два, и дышать становится легко как никогда.  
– Доктор, я… – замечает его Павел.  
– Доброе утро, Чехов. Надеюсь, вы хорошо выспались. Впереди долгий день, – отмахивается Боунс и в ничего не значащем приветствии брызжет весь нерастраченный за годы яд. Он уходит так же поспешно, как и шел до этой неожиданной встречи.  
День испорчен, еще не начавшись. Жизнь… жизнь испорчена давным-давно. Из сердца каленым железом выжигают последние чувства. Не по-врачебному, без анестезии.

* * *

 

Люди постоянно играют. Это Спок понимает еще в Академии. Они притворяются, лгут, преувеличивают, льстят… Таков стиль их жизни. Им необходимо постоянно находиться в игре, переиграть себя или систему, будто бы иначе все станет бессмысленным. Удивительная особенность человеческого сознания. Он пытается поговорить на эту тему со своей копией, но посол пожимает плечами, улыбается и говорит, что объяснить это невозможно. Разве что, понять, если постараться. Приложить усилия Спок может и хочет. Чтобы понять людей, нужно научиться играть по их правилам. И миссия, в которую они выдвинулись с излишней, по его мнению, помпой, и есть тот самый шанс.  
Но Спок натыкается на стену непонимания практически с самого первого дня, потому что капитан Кирк вдруг затевает неведомую старшему помощнику игру. Вулканец замечает, что стоит ему появиться на мостике, когда Кирк уже занял свой пост, он непременно получит какой-нибудь фразеологический выпад со стороны Джима. В результате весь мостик веселится, а коммандер вынужден искать все новые решения, чтобы, как повествует одна человеческая пословица, не ударить в грязь лицом. Это словесная перепалка с капитаном – как душ или завтрак – часть необходимого утреннего ритуала. И вулканец был бы рад воспринимать ее таковой, если бы после на него не обрушивались эмоции. Чаще, непонятное ему чувство обиды, которое совершенно непозволительно оседает в нем, не давая сосредоточиться на работе.  
Если же придти раньше капитана, есть шанс, что тот не успеет заготовить реплику. Поэтому Спок старается точно рассчитать время, чтобы окружающие, привыкшие к пунктуальности вулканца, не удивились, но при этом, чтобы Джима на мостике еще не было.  
Сегодня ему даже не приходится подгадывать – оставшийся на ночь в его каюте энсин никак не способствует ни сну, ни медитации.  
– Доброе утро, – приветствует Спок, и мостик отзывается приветствием.  
На какое-то время вулканец погружается в текущие исследования, но полностью сосредоточиться не удается. Прошедшая ночь – слишком сильная эмоциональная перегрузка.  
Он словно все еще ощущает тепло прислонившегося к его плечу юноши, всхлипывающего, пытающегося объяснить. И собственные неловкие объятия в желании успокоить Павла.  
Чехов затронул мысли о матери, которые Спок так тщательно прятал. Боль и гнев не утихли после победы над Нероном. Глупо было полагать, что это вообще хоть что-то может изменить. Воспоминания почти каждый день будоражили его сознание, заставляя проявлять человеческие эмоции. Только продолжительные медитации позволяли огородить болезненные воспоминания тонкой стеной, за которую он старался не заглядывать.  
Но теперь с ним не только боль, но и ответственность за Пашу, которому уже не справиться с глубоким чувством вины в одиночку. С начала миссии они почти не общаются. Что говорить, они и во время первого полета в этом не особо преуспели, и Спок уже начинает забывать, что когда-то все было иначе.  
Их взаимное соглашение в Академии – быть рядом, не вмешиваясь в жизни друг друга. Они могли, случайно столкнувшись в парке вечером, идти рядом почти молча, а могли ночи напролет дискутировать о квантовой физике, изобретая теоретически возможные предметы. Но утро неизменно разделяло их, отправляя каждого в его приватную жизнь. Говорить без слов стало для них почти традицией.  
Спок никогда не помогал юному кадету в продвижении в учебе, Чехов бы вряд ли оценил такой жест. Конечно, если поднять журналы, можно обнаружить, что порекомендовал Павла на Энтерпрайз не кто иной, как Спок, но сам энсин об этом не знал. И вулканец считал правильным молчать и дальше.  
Но это все, кажется, в прошлом, и вот Паша снова появляется в его жизни, напоминая всегда актуальное «мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили».  
Энсин приходит за пять минут до начала смены, здоровается и почти незаметно кивает вулканцу, сообщая одним этим нехитрым движением, что все в порядке. Его глаза – красные от недосыпа или вчерашних слез, а волосы еще чуть влажные после душа. Но навигатор, в отличие от капитана, играет по известным Споку правилам, за что вулканец ему благодарен.  
– Всем доброе утро! – раздается бодрый голос позади, и Спок считает до пяти.  
Кирк больше ничего не добавляет. Он обходит мостик, ослепляя улыбкой окружающих, подписывает рапорты, что-то насвистывая под нос и интересуясь у каждого о делах, планах на будущее и чуть ли не о здоровье родителей.  
Он почти вприпрыжку занимает свое кресло и легким хлопком по панели включает интерком.  
– Скотти! – радостно вызывает Джим инженера. – Что у нас плохого?  
– Ничего, сэр, – как-то удивленно отзывается мистер Скотт, и Спок его понимает.  
– Прекрасно! – тянет капитан, заражая всех на мостке своим позитивом.  
– Капитан, вы сегодня так воодушевлены, – решается Спок, подходя ближе и протягивая отчет по последней исследованной ими планете. Кажется, это чувство называется любопытство. И он просто не может игнорировать его сейчас.  
– Приятно, что вы заметили, – Кирк возвращает ему отчет, черкнув подпись, и вгрызается в яблоко. – Но вы вряд ли оцените причину.  
Спок хочет уточнить, но вопреки самому себе невольно следит за губами капитана, влажными от яблочного сока пальцами, сжимающими красный спелый фрукт...  
– Джим!  
Спок вздрагивает, к счастью, заметно лишь для самого себя.  
Доктор появляется на мостике как всегда спонтанно. Вид у него крайне недовольный. Хотя довольного Леонарда Маккоя старшему помощнику удается увидеть крайне редко.  
– Боунс, не нервничай, – умиротворенно отзывается капитан.  
Маккой складывает руки на груди и закатывает глаза.  
– И кто она? – он спрашивает явно не то, что собирался.  
И в этот момент Спок понимает причину веселости капитана. Очередная не космическая, а человеческая победа. Мужская победа.  
Еще один странный факт – любовь людей к сексу. Внезапному и ничего не обещающему. Разгадка почему-то не приносит удовлетворения. И Спок возвращается на свое место, будто обжегшись.  
Капитан и доктор еще о чем-то разговаривают, почти шепотом. Старший помощник старается не вслушиваться, но вулканский слух играет с ним злую шутку, и обрывки фраз все же долетают до него. Что-то про светлые волосы и…отличную задницу. А еще про следы укусов на плече. Споку совершенно неинтересно, с кем и как капитан развлекается ночами. Его и не должно это волновать, но слова странно и неприятно обжигают, разливаясь внутри расплавленным воском. Он пытается понять причину, но ответа не находит.  
– Ты предлагаешь мне самостоятельно оборудование разгружать? – повышает голос Маккой. – Там, должно быть, тонна этого всего!  
– По документам, доктор, всего лишь одна тысяча триста двадцать два фунта ровно, – Спок хватается за реплику Леонарда, как за спасительный канат, поправляет ее специально, настраиваясь на ответный удар. Ведь с доктором они тоже играют, не в состоянии отказать себе в удовольствии интеллектуального (впрочем, не всегда) спора.  
И сейчас Споку отчаянно хочется ввязаться в очередной заранее бессмысленный диалог. Просто чтобы почувствовать себя обычно. Чтобы внутри перестало так предательски колоть, распаляя огоньки пламени. Но Маккой, на удивление, не язвит в ответ. Он вообще не смотрит на вулканца. Не смотрит и не отвечает. И, кажется, этот факт замечает весь мостик. Канат в руках Спока быстро превращается в хрупкую соломинку, за которую он еще надеется удержаться.  
– Доктор, мне нужна ваша консультация по одному вопросу, – пробует старший помощник.  
– Я занят, – фыркает Маккой, и заметно, что даже эта фраза дается ему с трудом.  
Спок недоуменно оборачивается, но ловит только обеспокоенный взгляд Чехова.

* * *

 

Смена заканчивается неожиданно быстро. Паше всегда так кажется, если ничего не происходит. Когда они никого не преследуют, не дают ответный залп или не убегают от погони. Ему, навигатору исследовательского корабля Звездного Флота, поразительно нравится тишина и покой. Но при этом сам Чехов просто не может усидеть на одном месте больше нескольких минут. Энергия бьет ключом и вызывает почти материнское умиление у женской половины экипажа.  
Павел идет из инженерной со слегка помятой коробкой, которую ему вручил Скотти и попросил отнести доктору в лазарет.  
– Чур, не открывать, - назидательно предупреждает механик.  
– Да я и не любитель, – отмахивается энсин, с первого взгляда понимая, что за контрабандный товар ему предстоит доставить.  
– Надо бы. Иначе – никакой жизни, – не соглашается Скотти.  
– Не в этом счастье.  
– А в чем тогда?  
– В чем-то другом, – пространно отмечает Чехов.  
Или в ком-то. Именно. Все чаще счастье похоже на простуду, подцепить которую ты можешь только от другого человека. В его случае, вирус и вакцина были прекрасно совмещены в одном лице. Мгновенно вспоминается нечаянная утренняя встреча в коридоре. Следом – весьма странное поведение Маккоя на мостике. Павел уже думал об этом, но понял только, что принятое им за грусть и обиду во взгляде, которым мужчина его наградил, на самом деле – ревность. Доктор отчаянно ревновал. Но кого?  
Озарение тяжелой мокрой каплей падает за шиворот, стекая по спине. Порой, очевидное заметить сложнее всего. И признать. Паша замирает посреди коридора, заставляя внезапно зачастившее сердце вернуться в привычный ритм.  
Спок. Их бесконечные перепалки: на мостике, в лазарете, за обедом – в любое свободное время. Если бы Маккой так ненавидел вулканца, как пытался показать, с чего бы ему планомерно и с завидным постоянством бороться за его жизнь? Оказывается, это просто флирт. Весьма странный. Но способен ли циник вроде Леонарда на другой? Нет. Но и Спок не большой специалист во всем, что связанно с человеческими взаимоотношениями.  
А сегодня утром Маккой увидел его выходящим из комнаты старпома. Рано утром. Полураздетого. Заспанного. Черт!  
Или… или, может быть, ему стоит радоваться, что все обернулось именно так? Ведь Паше и самому очень нравится доктор. Как человек, как личность, как успешный специалист в своей области. Как все вместе взятое и что-то еще. И пусть Чехову только семнадцать, но он прекрасно разбирается в природе своих чувств. На его лбу, разве что, люминесцентной краской – той, что закрашивают отражатели на посадочной полосе – не написано «влюблен в Маккоя». Но быть влюбленным – пусть даже по уши – это одно. А добиться взаимности – совершенно другое.  
И это почти невозможно. Особенно теперь, когда так отчетливо ясно, что нравится Леонарду отнюдь не он. Впрочем, Чехов не будет тянуть одеяло на себя. Нет. Он остро чувствует ответственность за происходящее. И вину за то, что теперь Боунс считает, что Спок встречается, спит, проводит время – неважно – с ним. Нужно непременно объясниться. Можно прямо сейчас. Пока склонный к паранойе мужчина не напридумывал себе что-нибудь.  
«Спок заслуживает счастья», – уверен Павел. То, что ему самому будет очень больно и сложно это принять – мелочь. Он постарается. Одно разбитое сердце – не слишком высокая цена за благополучие друга.

– Разрешите?  
– Заходите, Чехов, – кивает доктор. Его почти не видно за всем тем оборудованием, что выставлено сейчас на столе. Вид у мужчины очень уставший. На лицо явное переутомление. – Что-нибудь случилось?  
– Нет. Просто вам просили передать, – юноша отдает Маккою свою ношу и теперь не знает, куда деть освободившиеся руки. – Вы выглядите очень устало, – аккуратно замечает Павел. – Может быть, сделать вам чай?  
– Не поможет, – отмахивается мужчина. – Тут высыпаться нужно. Хоть иногда. Я человек, в конце концов, а не остроухая вычислительная машина. Мне отдых нужен каждый день.  
Энсин кивает, но все равно делает две чашки чая. Теплого и сладкого себе, и горячего – почти кипяток – очень крепкого, как любит Боунс. Пьют они молча.  
– Как ваши пациенты? – пытается завязать разговор Чехов.  
– Плохо, – признается доктор. – Пока они даже не пришли в сознание. Если бы кто-то думал о своей команде, а не высчитывал вероятность опасности по сухим данным, то они бы не пострадали. Неужели нельзя было подождать с этими экспериментами до ближайшей базы?  
– Коммандер выполнял свое задание, – заступается за Спока юноша. – У каждого своя работа.  
– Это не оправдание для двух висящих на волосок от смерти людей.  
– Я уверен, Спок тоже переживает. Как бы он ни старался быть бесчувственным и оперировать только к фактам, он все равно остается наполовину человеком.  
– Это лучшая его половина, – усмехается Маккой.  
– Почему же? Они обе хороши. Помню, как однажды в Академии меня попыталась отделать пара ребят, которым не нравилось, что я младше, а успехи у меня значительнее. Они были сильнее. Я уже мысленно представил себя в больнице со сломанным носом в лучшем случае. Но все обошлось. Спок доходчиво аргументировал, что меня не стоит обижать. А когда они решили заодно отпинать и его, подтвердил свои аргументы практическими действиями. Так что, вулканская половина тоже заслуживает уважения, – воспоминания, пусть и такие нерадостные, все равно вызывают улыбку.  
– Вы учились вместе? – проявляет интерес Боунс.  
– Не совсем. Но жили вместе. Со Споком было интересно проводить время. Жаль, что сейчас это не всегда удается. Я бы с удовольствием сыграл в шахматы. Мы иногда так увлекались, что играли до самого утра.  
Маленькая ложь. Тонкий намек. Это никому не повредит, уверен Павел. Доктор должен понять, что они с коммандером – только давние, близкие друзья. Что вчерашнюю ночь они тоже могли бы скоротать за игрой.  
– Кажется, на этом корабле шахматы – самое популярное развлечение после спортзала, – соглашается Маккой.  
Чехов убирает опустевшие кружки, прощается и уходит. Того, что он сказал, должно быть достаточно, чтобы вернуть интерес Леонарда к вулканцу. Сладкое послевкусие от чая неожиданно начинает горчить. И сердце снова поймано в тиски сожаления и жалости к себе. Болезнь под названием «Маккой», кажется, приобрела хроническую форму. Выкорчевывать чувство почти детской влюбленности придется с корнем, долго и болезненно. Но иначе – никак.

* * *

 

Маккой с сожалением смотрит на чистые чашки, словно желая погадать на чаинках. Если бы умел – непременно обратился бы сейчас к этому суеверию. Только вот тут и без чая все понятно.  
Леонард удивляется сам себе, но никакого негатива воспоминание о разговоре с Чеховым у него не вызывает. Павел так трогательно искренен, что сложно на него обижаться. В конце концов, он сделал вполне естественную вещь – рассказал про того, кого любит. И вины в том, что рассказал он это вовсе не тому человеку, нет.  
На смену утренней гамме чувств и сжигающей ревности приходит апатия. Надо смириться и пережить. Если утром казалось, что что-то еще можно изменить, что секс – это лишь секс, а юноша еще молод, и вполне может менять партии в игре…  
Доктор усмехается. Да, много чего он успел себе надумать. Но теперь все становится кристально ясно. Это не просто секс. Бороться бессмысленно, Павел со Споком вместе давно и прочно. Мальчик всецело ему доверяет, чувствует себя защищенным, а поставить против этого свою желчь, прямоту, цинизм и разбитое сердце просто не получится. В конце концов, виноват ли вулканец в том, что это кудрявое чудо на его пути повстречалось раньше? Или в том, что он не стал противиться его обаянию?  
«Все проходит», – думает Маккой. В любом случае, Чехов слишком юн и светел для него. Слишком бережно пришлось бы с ним обращаться. У них ничего не вышло бы. Боунс старается успокоить себя привычным «все к лучшему». Но внутри болезненная пустота. Нет гнева, нет ярости, только тянет что-то, бухаясь с равными интервалами куда-то вниз, заставляя на секунду прикрыть глаза и переждать неприятное чувство. Вряд ли получится быстро избавиться от него, но временно заглушить – можно.  
«Скотти не обидится», – надеется Маккой, когда решает взять переданный энсином презент в каюту Кирка. Выпить – это то, что сейчас нужно. Сгладить тупое чувство, заполняющее целиком и цветущее бурным цветом. И, может быть, выговориться? Только вряд ли Кирк поймет. Он сам еще, по сути, почти такой же восторженный мальчишка, как Чехов.

Леонард поднимает руку, чтобы постучать в каюту друга, но дверь открывается, и в него врезается Джим. В его руках бумажный пакет, выдающий формой то, что в нем находится.  
– О, Боунс, а я к тебе шел! – радостно сообщает Кирк и демонстративно кивает на пакет в руках.  
– А я к тебе, – Леонард показывает свою коробку.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, напиться у них получится точно.

* * *

 

Павел набирает код на двери чужой каюты. Он чувствует себя вором, желающим избавиться от улик. Забытый свитер одиноко лежит там, куда Спок аккуратно его положил. Чехов осматривается и вспоминает прошедшую ночь.  
Их встреча со Споком поздним вечером случайна. Павел не может уснуть от настигших его повторяющихся кошмаров. Коммандер размышляет о чем-то своем. И ноги приводят обоих в комнату отдыха.  
Чехов хлопает по дивану рядом с собой, и Спок присаживается. Слишком близко, если подумать. Паша облокачивается о его плечо, но тот не отодвигается. И все становится как раньше. Очень логично и очень понятно.  
Они не говорят. Просто сидят и смотрят в неприветливую темноту космоса за бортом. Павел не спрашивает, почему вулканец пришел так поздно. Он едва может сдержать ком, подступающий к горлу – в присутствии Спока чувство вины за смерть его матери геометрически прогрессирует. Так, что становится нечем дышать.  
И коммандер чувствует это, читает его, как книгу. Кажется, с того момента, как они выпустились, прошла целая жизнь. Но сейчас Павел снова ощущает себя тем чужаком, маленьким гением, которого не хотел принимать никто, кроме такого же неподходящего лоску Академии инопланетянина. Тот предложил нехитрую сделку, защищая и ища защиты. Чехов назвал бы ее дружбой.  
– Расскажи, – говорит Спок, и этого достаточно, чтобы все попытки сдержаться оказались напрасными.  
– Я… больше так не могу. Не могу. Я вижу. Каждую ночь. Спок, каждую ночь, как она умирает, – выговаривает Павел, тщетно пытаясь сдержать слезы. – Это слишком тяжело для меня… слишком. Это живой человек. А я… я вижу только бессмысленный набор математических символов, Спок. И он исчезает… с монитора, – по щекам энсина уже текут слезы, и он неловко утирает их рукой. – Я даже не знаю, как она выглядела… ты никогда не показывал… та, которую я убил…  
– Это не убийство. Ты не виноват, – уговаривает Спок, но Чехов все так же всхлипывает, и его плечи слегка дрожат. – Я тебя прощаю. Давно простил.  
Старпом вдыхает, будто готовится к глубокому погружению, и неловко, неумело обнимает плачущего юношу. Впрочем, он отстраняется сразу же, как Чехов перестает хлюпать носом на его плече.  
– Если ты хочешь, я могу показать ее голографию. Моей матери.  
Павел порывисто кивает. И снова трет и без того красные глаза.  
Потом они сидят в каюте Спока, и Чехов бережно держит в руках голографию той, которую не смог спасти, будто это капля антивещества, и любое неловкое движение может закончиться гибелью еще одной планеты. Паша видит красивую женщину в свободной развевающейся на ветру накидке. Она улыбается одними глазами, так же, как иногда позволяет себе и сам Спок.  
– Я могу… закрыть твои воспоминания, – предлагает вулканец.  
Но Чехов отрицательно качает головой. Это его ошибка и его расплата. Он должен помнить.  
Они переходят на другие темы, вспоминают последнюю миссию и разговоры с адмиралтейством о том, что, возможно, их исследовательская экспедиция займет больше, чем пять лет. К середине ночи Паша неожиданно засыпает, опустив голову на сложенные на столе руки. Наверное, потом Спок переносит его на кровать…

Чехов уверен, что сам вулканец так и не лег спать, хотя не так давно они весьма успешно делили одну кровать, если подобным образом складывались обстоятельства. Теперь все иначе.  
Он покидает каюту с легкой ностальгией и надеется не столкнуться с Маккоем еще раз.

* * *

 

Они похожи на завсегдатаев в баре. Вокруг столько места, но они оккупировали один стол, два стула в углу комнаты, и в приглушенном свете лампы стараются надраться до нужной кондиции и перемыть кости всем проходящим мимо так, чтобы этого не заметили и не выгнали их из бара раньше времени.  
Они разговаривают о корабле, экипаже и мелких происшествиях достаточно долго в ожидании нужного градуса, чтобы мозг опустил защитные барьеры и позволил говорить прямо. Хотя Маккой понимает, что чем больше проходит времени, тем меньше он хочет посвящать Кирка в свои проблемы.  
– Что произошло у вас со Споком? – внезапно спрашивает тот.  
– Ничего! – кажется, доктор отвечает слишком поспешно.  
– Ты аж подскочил. Так и ничего? Я же капитан, помнишь? – лукаво подмигивает Кирк.  
Джим всегда так говорит, когда ему не терпится добраться до чьего-нибудь белья. Причем, в любом контексте.  
– В данный момент ты – пьяный капитан, я имею право отстранить тебя от службы, – отшучивается Боунс.  
– На себя посмотри!  
– Ну, значит, позовем твой ходячий калькулятор, и он отстранит нас обоих.  
При упоминании Спока Леонард прислушивается к ощущениям. На удивление, уже почти не больно. Надо будет спросить у Скотти, где он раздобыл такое отличное лекарство.  
– Ладно, – отмахивается Джим, и Боунс готовится слушать. За эти годы он слишком хорошо изучил Кирка – если тот отказывается от возможности удовлетворить любопытство, значит, у него есть что-то, что важнее чужих секретов.  
– Ты знаешь, я не помню, чтобы мне когда-то отказывали, – начинает он задумчиво, видимо, перебирая воспоминания, как картотеку.  
– Девушки? – уточняет Боунс.  
– Девушки, юноши… Какая разница?  
– Ну, конечно, кто устоит перед тобой, – соглашается доктор, отодвигая от Кирка бутылку, которую тот чуть не снес, начав жестикулировать. – Разве что, Ухура?  
– Ухура, – смешно передразнивает Джим. – Они сговорились просто.  
Кто «они», Леонард не уточняет. Кирк сам расскажет.  
– Так в чем проблема? – доктор играет в психолога с мазохистским наслаждением. Чувство внутри почти не беспокоит, а чужие проблемы лучше всего отвлекают от своих. Этот вечер кажется правильной идеей.  
– Я каждый день, Боунс, каждый день пытаюсь и так, и эдак. Я, по-моему, испробовал уже все приемы, чтобы заставить обратить на меня внимание, – он делает глоток. – Это как вызов, понимаешь? Еще один Кобаяши Мару. И я должен, черт возьми, выиграть. Но ничего не получается! Сегодня, когда я травил байку про блондиночку…  
– Погоди, ты лгал? – удивляется Леонард.  
Конечно, Джим всегда любил приукрасить, но не так, чтобы сочинять себе любовные победы.  
– Прости, для большего эффекта требовался слушатель, который поддержал бы интерес к теме.  
Маккой кивает. Теперь его одолевает любопытство. Ради кого же Кирк идет на такие уловки?  
– Так что ты думаешь? Никакой реакции! Ну, ты и сам видел, – махает рукой капитан и тянется к бутылке.  
Доктор вспоминает всех, кто был на мостике, размышляя, для кого Джим мог разыграть этот спектакль.  
– Ты очень прав, когда называешь его бессердечным компьютером, - прерывает его мысли Кирк, подливая им обжигающего напитка.  
Алкоголь выветривается махом, будто его и не было. Леонарду приходится сжать пальцы в кулак, чтобы не подскочить повторно, хотя Джим уже в том состоянии, в котором вряд ли сможет поразиться реакции.  
– Я никогда не хотел трахнуть его, разве что, ради интереса, – продолжает капитан пьяно. – Но хотел переиграть. Заставить его быть другим. Ты же знаешь, он может быть весьма и весьма эмоциональным. А сейчас…теперь…мне до одури хочется затащить его в постель. Даже хуже….  
Боунс не спрашивает больше ни-че-го. Раньше только половина его медсестер щебетали про старпома в любую свободную минутку. А теперь круг разросся. Вокруг него заговор. Все, все на этом корабле внезапно оказались влюблены в вулканца. Это вирус. Определенно, какой-то неизвестный науке вирус. И от него вряд ли есть лекарство.  
– Теперь, – не дождавшись наводящего вопроса, развивает тему Кирк, наклоняется к столу и шепчет почти заговорщически. – Мне хочется, чтобы это было чем-то большим, чем просто секс…  
Маккой чувствует, что еще немного, и он сам будет как их остроухий друг – такой же зеленый. Злость заполняет его, как сосуд, до краев, готовая вот-вот выйти паром из ушей. Просто невероятно, что все еще продолжаются те самые сутки, которые начались со встречи с заспанным энсином.  
– Может, если постараться, я все-таки смогу его завоевать… – продолжает Джим.  
– Опоздал ты, капитан Кирк, – сообщает Боунс, поднимаясь из-за стола. Его даже не ведет, алкоголя будто и не бывало. – Твой гоблин давно выбрал себе партию из менее выдающихся в любовных делах членов экипажа. Лучше нужно было за ним с Чеховым приглядывать.  
Леонард оставляет Кирка с раскрытым ртом и половиной бутылки бренди.

* * *

 

Спок смотрит на показания приборов. Насколько он разбирается в медицине, его люди идут на поправку. Их научный проект оказался несколько опаснее, чем они предполагали. Но мысли о том, мог ли коммандер предотвратить произошедший несчастный случай, больше не вызывают беспокойства. Риск был рассчитан и оправдан. В поисках ответов стажеры готовы были его разделить. Каждый добровольно идет на жертвы ради науки. К счастью, такие серьезные травмы, как эта – редкость. Но, несмотря на постоянные упреки доктора Маккоя в вулканском упрямстве, неосторожности и холодности, Спок не считает себя виноватым. Он смотрит на меняющиеся цифры жизненных показателей и видит за ними людей. У него все-таки отличная научная команда.  
– Доброе утро, доктор, – произносит Спок, почувствовав присутствие.  
– Вы людей навещаете или приборы, коммандер? – Леонард нападает сразу.  
Он осматривает пострадавших, потом бросает взгляд на мониторы. Спок не видит в этом логики. Что можно сказать, взглянув на людей? Полную информацию об их состоянии может дать только трикодер или другая техника.  
«Нелогично», – думает он, но сдерживается от реплики, чтобы не вызвать шквал отнюдь не позитивных эмоций.  
– Спок, ваше присутствие не поможет им поправиться. И отвлекает меня.  
Со вчерашнего утра ничего не изменилось, понимает Спок. Доктор по-прежнему агрессивен.  
– Могу я задать вопрос? – пробует он.  
– Они будут в порядке через пару дней, – бросает Боунс не терпящим возражений тоном.  
После такого вряд ли бы кто-то решился продолжить диалог, но старпом достаточно спокойно воспринимает язвительные выпады.  
– Я в курсе этой информации.  
– Тогда что еще вам от меня надо? – Маккой впервые за все это время поднимает на него взгляд.  
– Полагаю, что вы несколько враждебно настроены по отношению ко мне. Враждебнее обычного, - уточняет он. – Я не вижу причин.  
Маккой не отвечает, но не заметить, как он меняется в лице, невозможно.  
– Идемте в мой кабинет, – почти шипит мужчина.  
И вулканец, уже считая ошибкой заведенный разговор, идет за ним.  
– Доктор, – начинает он, – я понимаю, вы находите меня виновным в случившемся с членами моей команды, но я готов предоставить вам все документы, которые докажут вам, что вы ошибаетесь.  
– Спок, дело не в этом.  
Боунс устало трет глаза, и коммандер делает вывод, что он вряд ли хорошо спал. Если спал.  
– Доктор, – продолжает Спок, - вы знаете, что я не имею склонности к любопытству. Мы с вами – старшие офицеры на Энтерпрайз, и наши профессиональные отношения напрямую влияют на функционирование всего корабля. Если есть что-то, что препятствует им, я должен знать.  
Вулканец практически видит, как доктор собирается с мыслями.  
Что бы это ни было, он оказался прав. Проблема существует и, очевидно, она крайне неприятна.  
– Я видел Чехова вчера утром, – говорит Леонард почти сквозь зубы, – он выходил из вашей каюты.  
– Это логично. Учитывая время начала вашей смены и время, в которое будильник должен был разбудить энсина, эта встреча вполне вероятна.  
– Спок, ты издеваешься?  
Маккой подходит ближе, тяжело дыша.  
– Простите, доктор, я не понимаю, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет…  
– То, что ты трахаешь его! – не сдерживается Маккой.  
Споку не составляет труда уклониться от удара, и доктор с размаху бьет кулаком в стену.  
– Я тебя ненавижу! – сообщает он, прижимая пораненную руку к груди.  
– В этой травме я не виновен, – старший помощник не замечает за собой сарказма. Видимо, это уже привычка, словно переключатель в мозгу, срабатывающий, когда Спок общается с Леонардом.  
– Зеленокровый гоблин! – зло бросает Боунс.  
Боль, вероятно, сильная, раз доктор морщится, но вулканец понимает – ярость свою Маккой выпустил.  
– Мне кажется, вам нужна помощь, – говорит он, кивая на поврежденную руку.  
– Спок, будь добр, не учи меня лечить. Я разберусь.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается тот, – но я все еще не понимаю, как заявленная вами ситуация может влиять на функционирование Энтерпрайз? Или, возможно, вы имеете в виду нечто иное?  
– Правда, не понимаешь? – доктор улыбается. – Иногда мне становится просто жаль тебя, – Леонард присаживается на край стола, придерживая руку.  
– Я не понимаю, каким образом наши взаимоотношения с энсином Чеховым касаются вас.  
– Спок, что ты знаешь о человеческих чувствах?  
Маккой достаточно оперативно действует левой рукой. Судя по всему, перелома нет, потому что доктор достает только эластичный бинт. Спок какое-то время наблюдает, как неудавшийся боксер пытается левой рукой перебинтовать правую, затем молча забирает у него бинт и накладывает повязку сам. Белая лента ложится ровными полосками одна за другой.  
– Люди крайне нелогичны, – качает головой вулканец.  
– Люди умеют ревновать, – сдается Боунс, расслабляя руку, позволяя старпому закрепить повязку.  
Спок удивленно поднимает брови.  
– Вы меня ревнуете, доктор?  
– Еще не хватало! – Маккой отнимает руку, но уже, скорее, добродушно, нежели зло.  
Спок вновь качает головой и смотрит доктору в глаза.  
– Я слишком хорошо знаю мистера Чехова. И поверьте, я, как бы выразились люди, не в его вкусе.  
– Но он сказал…  
Леонард не заканчивает фразу и задумывается. Он вспоминает их с Чеховым диалог. Слово за словом. О чем тогда говорил энсин? Он ведь ни разу не упомянул, что они со Споком вместе. И да, еще это уточнение про шахматы до утра… Черт, Боунс, какой ты дурак!  
– Вы не спите с ним? – уточняет он прямо.  
Наверное, это слишком откровенный вопрос. Но хватит уже играть в догадки, поэтические объяснения и пространные рассказы, которые каждый додумывает «за» или «против» себя.  
– Мы не единожды ночевали в одном помещении, доктор, – начинает Спок. – Иногда на одной кровати. Но если я правильно понимаю ваш вопрос, то нет, мы с энсином не состоим в физических отношениях.  
Кажется, в этот момент даже боль в ладони притупляется. Леонард малодушно радуется тому, что не все внутренние ощущения можно увидеть на лице. Потому что становится настолько легко, что доктор забывает про все свои «больше никогда». Все то, что наращивалось и закреплялось прочным забором, за который он не готов был пропускать солнечный свет, распадается, словно замок из песка. И Маккой с удивлением узнает чувство влюбленности, когда ты еще не знаешь, взаимно ли это, но уже понимаешь, что все в твоих руках, что шанс у тебя есть.  
– К сожалению, я вынужден закончить наш диалог. Но если у вас остались неозвученные вопросы, мы могли бы обсудить их после моей смены.  
– Нет. Спасибо, Спок, – Боунс сам не знает, за что он благодарит – за перебинтованную руку или за ту огромную надежду, которую так внезапно подарил ему старпом.  
Вулканец на секунду замирает на пороге и оборачивается.  
– Доктор, я не знаю, позволительно ли настолько вмешиваться в личную жизнь других людей, но, как мне известно, мистер Чехов, несмотря на его популярность у некоторых девушек из экипажа, сейчас не связан отношениями ни с кем.  
Маккою хочется расцеловать Спока, но он сдерживается.

* * *

 

– Нам нужно поговорить, – с порога заявляет Кирк. Как будто если Спок скажет, что занят или против, это его остановит. Вулканец предлагает капитану сесть.  
– Я хочу поговорить о Чехове, – излагает суть своего визита Джим.  
– Что-нибудь случилось с Павлом? – поразительно остро реагирует старпом.  
– Да… Нет. Я просто хотел узнать, какие отношения вас связывают.  
Мотивы вопроса капитана старпому до конца не понятны, но интересующая его информация не секретна.  
– Мы вместе жили во время учебы в Академии, если вас это интересует. Мы проводили много свободного времени в компании друг друга. На данный момент у нас два совместных исследовательских проекта.  
– Понятно, – хмурится Кирк. – Можно было сразу сказать, что вы вместе.  
Спок удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
– Наши отношения с энсином Чеховым можно определить как взаимовыгодные, хотя вам, скорее, будет близко понятие «дружба». Кроме того, я обладаю информацией, согласно которой Павел является объектом глубокой привязанности доктора Маккоя.  
– Кто тебе это сказал? – удивляется капитан.  
– Сам доктор. Это был очень откровенный разговор. И познавательный. У доктора Маккоя не очень хороший глазомер, но сильный удар.  
– После того, как Боунс познакомился со мной, ему просто пришлось записаться в секцию бокса, – хмыкает Джим. – Постой. Ты только что сказал, что Чехов нравится этому прожженному цинику?  
– Я никуда не двигаюсь, капитан. Смею предположить, что с высокой долей вероятности ваше предположение верно.  
– Потрясающе, – смеется Кирк и уверенно, почти по-хозяйски разваливается в кресле.  
– Думаю, доктор относится к тому типу людей, которые способны позаботиться об энсине, несмотря на определенные сложности его характера. Хотя и не могу сказать точно.  
– Без сомнения, Леонард очень заботливый. Он всегда меня дотаскивал до кровати, когда я был совсем пьян. Ты не подумай…  
– Не буду, капитан, – соглашается старпом.  
– Джим, зови меня Джим, когда мы не на мостике.  
– Джим. Это единственный вопрос, который вы хотели со мной обсудить?  
– Нет.  
Несколько минут в каюте тихо. Но Спок не перебивает пытающегося собраться с мыслями Кирка.  
– Понимаешь, когда мы встретились с другим тобой на Дельта Веге, он что-то сделал, чтобы влезть в мою голову.  
– Вы имеете в виду мелдинг? – удивляется вулканец.  
– Наверное. Он сказал, что так сможет объяснить лучше слов, – Джим запинается, словно еще раз переживает упомянутые события. – И оказался прав. Но потом я начал вспоминать то, что мне не принадлежит. То, что происходило не со мной.  
– Хотите сказать, посол оставил вам свои воспоминания, капитан?  
– Да, – кивает Кирк. – Я просил его забрать их, но он промолчал. Кажется, он не хочет этого делать. А когда я попросил в следующий раз, он сказал, что на корабле есть еще один вулканец, который может с этим прекрасно справиться. Поэтому... Поэтому я прошу тебя. Я не хочу жить эту жизнь за двоих.  
– Капитан, безвозвратно удалить эти воспоминания без дополнительной подготовки, которую можно провести только на Новом Вулкане, невозможно. Но я могу спрятать их от вашего сознания, – предупреждает старпом.  
– Скажи, а ты можешь оградить меня от них, не вдаваясь в подробности?  
– Вы не хотите, чтобы я знал их содержание? – уточняет вулканец.  
– Если такое возможно.  
– Конечно.  
– Спасибо.  
Капитан подходит почти вплотную и закрывает глаза. Спок долго смотрит на дрожащие ресницы Кирка, едва заметный шрам над бровью, и медленно касается нужных для контакта точек. Чужое сознание открывается навстречу удивительно легко. Найти инородные, искусственно вложенные мысли нетрудно. Спок видит, как четкой границей разделяется настоящее Джима и чье-то уже случившееся. Никто не смешивал их, не пытался заставить Кирка поверить в то, что это все происходило с ним. Нет. Это больше похоже на послание. Письмо в белом конверте, лежащее ровно на середине стола. Возьми, открой, прочти. И оно не для капитана, а для него самого. Спок обещал Кирку, что не станет смотреть. Но тогда он не знал, для кого послание оставлено. Дает ли открывшееся обстоятельство право нарушить свое слово? Пренебрегать возможно важной информацией нелогично. Высока вероятность, что она может стать жизненно необходимой для Кирка. Посол сказал: «Обман – не всегда ложь». И Спок не расскажет, что сделал, если капитану так будет спокойнее.  
Сургучная печать ломается под пальцами сознания легко, с чуть заметным треском. И дороги назад нет.  
То, что находится в конверте – не история. Не мемуары, щедро приправленные цветными иллюстрациями. Нет. Снежной лавиной, мгновенно, на вулканца обрушиваются чувства. Счастье, боль, любовь – все то, чему он знает название, но никогда не догадывался о силе, спрятанной за ним. Чужие ощущения выворачивают наизнанку, рвут, сшивают, четвертуют и воскрешают в одном порыве. И Спок понимает, что эти чувства не чужие. Они принадлежат ему. Будут принадлежать. Или принадлежали.  
Выбраться из этого потока невозможно, равно как и оторвать руку от лица Джима, доверчиво открывшего свой разум. Спок задыхается. Щиты, барьеры, все то, что он выстраивал годами в своем сознании, рушится карточным домиком.  
– Здравствуй, Спок, – посол появляется неслышно. Он – только туман над водой, но старпом узнает свой собственный голос.  
– Ты...  
Эмоции переполняют его изнутри, не позволяя вернуть контроль.  
– Того, что ты чувствуешь, недостаточно для повреждения рассудка. Прекрати пытаться контролировать все разумом. Отдайся человеческой половине, Спок. Доверься ей.  
Возможно, это выход. Но он все равно со странным упрямством пытается удержать несущуюся реку, чьи воды накрывают его с головой.  
– Оставь борьбу, Спок.  
Он не хочет слушать чужих наставлений. Что может знать о нем тот, другой? Ведь стоит только отвлечься и …  
Теперь поток эмоций, едва не убивший его, доверчиво плещется у самых ног.  
– Ты мог навредить не только мне, но и капитану.  
– Не переживай о Джиме, – говорит посол. – Его это не коснулось. Урок только для тебя.  
– Зачем ты делаешь это? – не может понять Спок. – Я уверен, что именно ты заставил Джима спровоцировать меня тогда, во время конфликта с Нероном. Я мог не остановиться вовремя и убить его.  
– Нет. Не смог бы, – качает головой старший вулканец. – Прискорбно, что ты все равно не понял главного, – он указывает рукой куда-то вперед. – Перед тобой вся моя жизнь, это поможет тебе найти ответы.

Тяжелое ощущение переизбытка эмоций постепенно утихает. Спок уверен, что может разорвать контакт. Может закрыть стеной от Джима оставленное послом сообщение и уйти. Но он медлит. Такие предложения не делают дважды. И любопытство – человеческий врожденный интерес к познанию – берет над ним верх. Сколько длится это путешествие, он не знает. Часы или секунды. Все, что он пережил и мог бы пережить, проносится пестрой лентой. Спок и его капитан. Они прошли увлекательный путь с множеством приключений. Он был наполнен радостями открытий и горечью потерь. Тоже общих. Одна жизнь, прожитая на двоих. Человек и вулканец, идущие бок о бок и сумевшие не испугаться того, что возникло между ними.  
– Твой путь мне не преодолеть. У нас разные дороги, – наконец, говорит он в пустоту.  
– Конечно. Только проводник один, – посол снова появляется из ниоткуда.  
– Они тоже разные. Твой капитан и мой.  
– Одно имя. Одна душа. Одно сердце. Один разум. Так ли они отличны, подумай об этом.  
– Выбор, который ты мне предоставляешь, на самом деле всего лишь прямая. То, что ты нашел своего т`хай`ла, не значит, что смогу и я.  
– Ты уже нашел его, осталось лишь принять те необъяснимые чувства, что он вызывает у тебя.  
Спок не хочет об этом думать.  
– Твои действия – это послание в чужом сознании – нарушение этики. Капитан дружественно расположен к тебе, и если...  
– Еще раз уточню, что Джиму это не повредит, – обрывает его собеседник. – Но я не сказал, что он не узнает о нарушенном тобой обещании не смотреть. Считай это подарком.  
Разрыв мелдинга похож на удар. Дыхание сбивается, и во рту неприятно солоно от крови.  
Кирк распахивает глаза почти испугано. Пытается за что-то схватиться. И не найдя опоры, неуклюже падает на пол. Спок не помогает ему подняться.  
Чужая боль пульсирует в висках, как собственная. Вулканец впервые видит себя глазами другого. И впервые не знает, как поступить. Его проникновение в сознание капитана повлекло за собой связь, чего никак не должно было произойти. Он уходит прочь. Потерянный и отрешенный. А капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, лежащий на полу в его каюте, с удивлением чувствует на языке привкус крови.

* * *

 

Вахта проходит неожиданно быстро. За собственными переживаниями и поисками ответов после ночного общения со Споком, Кирк с трудом помнит, как добрался до каюты, хотя стоило лишь выйти за дверь и войти в соседнюю. Но ноги и руки отказались признавать в нем хозяина.  
Впрочем, и к началу смены легче не становится. Голова уже не гудит, а рука, на которую он так неудачно упал вчера, радует только парой ссадин. Но ощущение, что произошло нечто значительное, сжимает сердце с каждым новым толчком крови.  
Старпом делает вид, что ничего не случилось, но Кирк несколько раз ловит его виноватый взгляд.  
За всем этим он совершенно забывает, что сегодня какой-то общефедеральный праздник. Приходится придумывать поздравительную речь буквально на ходу. К счастью, он как всегда выкручивается. На вечер намечен небольшой концерт самодеятельности, но Джим уверен, что это уже явно выше его сил. Посидеть с Боунсом за парой-тройкой стаканов ромуланского он бы еще согласился. Но брать на себя роль запевалы на этом празднике капитан не хочет.  
«Старик, ты болен», – приходит он к неприятному выводу, пытаясь уложить себя спать вечером. Апатия, абсолютная отрешенность и безэмоциональность.  
«Вот оно что!» – почти подпрыгивает Кирк. Эмоции, всегда хлещущие через край, сегодня будто за стеклом. Кажется, он ни разу не улыбнулся за весь день. Со вчерашнего вечера.  
Но думать над природой этого явления самостоятельно он не хочет.

* * *

 

День тянется слишком долго, возможно, из-за того, что доктор уговаривает себя не искать причин, чтобы подняться на мостик. Видеть Чехова сейчас просто нельзя. Удивительно, как случай меняет твое отношение к происходящему. Всего пару дней назад Чехов был милым парнишкой, чувства к которому доктор скрывал от себя вполне осмысленно, с кучей доводов, оправдывая абстрактное «нельзя». Но ревность стремительно меняет мировоззрение. Теперь Чехов – как глоток воды в пустыне или ленточка в конце финишной прямой. До него хочется не просто добраться во что бы то ни стало, но еще и завоевать, оставить только себе, чтобы больше никто не смог предъявить на него права.  
Но не стоит пугать мальчишку. Нельзя же заявиться к нему, прижать к стене и взять, не дав возможности даже пискнуть. Или можно?  
Это почти подростковый спермотоксикоз, и Маккой не узнает себя, пытается вновь воспринимать ситуацию по-взрослому, но не получается. К концу смены становится только хуже. К ночи ситуация не меняется. Виски не помогает, наоборот, стирает грань между храбростью и дуростью. Попытка приглушить чувства в этот раз не проходит. И Леонард все-таки рискует.  
Чехов отступает на шаг, чтобы впустить внезапного гостя в каюту. Он сонно переступает с ноги на ногу, стоя босиком, и трет глаза, но улыбается, как обычно, весьма радушно. Спросить, каким ветром доктора занесло к нему после полуночи, он не успевает.  
Маккой практически впечатывает его в стену. Губы, шея, глаза, щеки, нос – он целует все, до чего добирается, чувствуя, как Павел втягивает воздух в короткие промежутки, когда доктор не владеет его губами. Его поцелуи – почти укусы. Он чувствует собственный алкогольный привкус, который оставляет на коже Чехова. Речь не идет о ласке. Он до чертиков перед глазами, до дикой боли хочет его. Безумно, ошалело, словно в наркотической ломке. В голове бьется мысль о контроле. Он контролирует себя, да. Один протест – и он остановится. Но Чехов не протестует, впрочем, возможно, Леонард просто не дает ему этого сделать? Вопрос остается без ответа, потому что тонкие пальцы навигатора задевают его торс, когда пытаются стянуть с него футболку.  
Маккой не хочет прерываться ни на секунду, поэтому сам тащит футболку вверх, выныривая из нее. Чехов ждет, прикусив губу. Губы у него алые, а на нижней проступает капелька крови. И Боунс слизывает ее кончиком языка, так, что Чехов почти пьянеет. Доктор дергает его за руку, преодолев несколько шагов, валит на кровать. Он сам не понимает, как ему удается одновременно снимать штаны и продолжать мучить юношу. Сознание словно затуманено. Паша под ним извивается и пытается дотянуться до рук, шеи, спины, быть ближе, делать хоть что-то.  
Но Маккой прижимает его к кровати, больно сжимая запястья, и кусает шею, так что тот непроизвольно вскрикивает. Это отрезвляет. Доктор смотрит на взмокшие кудряшки, свежие следы, краснеющие на юношеском теле. У Павла почти слезящиеся глаза, и он невольно урчит. Взять его именно так, абсолютно беспомощного – огромный соблазн.  
Но Леонард замирает, пытаясь отдышаться.  
– Прости, – бормочет он, нависая над Павлом, так что волосы щекочут лоб русского.  
– За что? – Чехов приподнимает голову, касается губ доктора своими. – Я хотел этого, – выговаривает он между короткими нетерпеливыми поцелуями. – Я хочу этого.  
Боунс улыбается.  
– Я вижу, – он целует его в ответ чуть настойчивее, заставляя приоткрыть рот. – Просто это не должно быть так. Мы же не хотим причинить тебе большей боли, чем и так будет, угу?  
В каюте темно, но доктору приятно думать, что Чехов краснеет, так ненавязчиво обвиненный в невинности.  
Боунс все-таки находит в себе силы отстраниться, но Павел касается его запястья.  
– Останься? Просто.  
И Маккой остается. Он обнимает Чехова со спины, устраивая руку у него на талии.  
– Завтра, хорошо? – говорит он куда-то ему в шею. – Если ты не передумаешь.  
– Не передумаю.  
Вопреки алкогольному опьянению, доктору не спится, возможно, от того, что он все еще возбужден. Но скорее от того, что Павел ерзает, пытаясь устроиться. И мужчина чувствует, как тот тянет руку к своему паху. Все логично, он возбужден не меньше. Чехов вздрагивает, когда его ладонь накрывают пальцы Леонарда.  
– Ты не спишь? – испуганно, будто мама не вовремя вошла в комнату, шепчет Чехов.  
– Нет, ты не даешь мне уснуть, – отвечает Маккой.  
Он отстраняет Пашину руку и сам сжимает его член. Левой рукой делать это непривычно, но, судя по всему, Павлу сейчас плевать на идеальность движений. И Боунс ведет пальцами мучительно медленно, ощущая, как напрягается юноша и почти перестает дышать.  
– Не сдерживайся, – просит доктор, чуть прикусывая зубами его ухо.  
И Паша толкается навстречу его пальцам и выгибает шею, так что теперь доктор может целовать его куда-то в уголок рта. Юноша поворачивает голову сильнее, чтобы встретится с ним губами. Им обоим не совсем удобно, но по-другому не получается. Чехов стонет ему в рот, кусая губы свои и его, и кончает тихо, так и не решаясь открыть глаза.  
– Теперь ты уснешь? – спрашивает доктор, но ответ не требуется, Чехов уже расслаблено устраивается в его руках.  
– А ты?  
– Я подожду, пока ты уснешь, и приму душ.  
– Но я могу…  
– Шшш…  
Паша кивает куда-то в подушку и засыпает практически сразу.

* * *

 

– Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить, капитан? – не медлит с вопросом Спок, едва дверь в комнату закрывается.  
– Да. Хотел обсудить с вами вчерашний инцидент.  
– Я приношу извинения, если вас устроит такая форма признания собственной неправоты. Моих знаний и умений не хватило, чтобы успешно провести обещанную вам процедуру.  
– Почему же я больше не ощущаю никаких чужих воспоминаний?  
Спок недоуменно приподнимает бровь.  
– Я вообще ничего не ощущаю, Спок, – формулирует свою мысль Кирк. – Ничего. Я как муха за стеклом – вижу, слышу, осязаю, но не могу почувствовать целиком. Ты что-то напутал у меня в мозгах, и теперь я сам похож на калькулятор.  
Капитан подходит к вулканцу почти впритык и внимательно на него смотрит.  
– Верни все на место, Спок, - просит он. – Пусть лучше будет чужая память, чем ничего. Сними этот предохранитель.  
– Это невозможно, – качает головой старший помощник.  
И в тот же момент кто-то включает окружающий мир, как если бы к изображению резко добавили звука. Слишком яркий свет режет глаза, а в каюте пахнет только что съеденным яблоком и чистым бельем. Кирк вдыхает полной грудью и зажмуривается.  
– А говорил, что не можешь, - смеется Джим. – Только… только на этот раз ты ко мне не прикасался. Что происходит, Спок?  
– Во время мелдинга между нами протянулась связь. Этого не должно было произойти, и я не могу объяснить, что стало причиной. Но мои ментальные блоки, которыми я отделил свое сознание от вашего, повлекли за собой неожиданный результат. Именно из-за них вы и не могли почувствовать окружающую действительность.  
– То есть, сейчас ты, что? Снял их, эти блоки?  
– Да. Однако это значит, что я способен воспринимать ваши эмоции и желания. А также улавливать поверхностные мысли.  
– Отлично, – злится Кирк.  
И бровь Спока невольно дергается так, если бы это чувство испытывал он сам. Капитан это замечает.  
– Прости. Я постараюсь так сильно не переживать.  
– Это было бы приемлемо. Но маловероятно. Любая гамма человеческих эмоций будет значительно выше, чем допустимая для вулканцев.  
– Но я все равно попробую, – настаивает Джим. – Скажи, а если убрать блок с тех воспоминаний что у меня в голове, то эта связь пропадет?  
– Нет, капитан, – Спок замолкает в очередной раз, подбирая нужные слова, чтобы объяснить человеку. – Те воспоминания, что вы увидели и почувствовали, стали причиной необоснованной симпатии.  
– Какой симпатии, Спок?  
– Ко мне, капитан  
Джим замирает. Его будто поймали за чем-то крайне постыдным, а главное, очень личным. Например, за сентиментальным рассматриванием чьей-нибудь голографии.  
– И эта симпатия, – продолжает Спок, – послужила основой создания между нами ментальной зависимости.  
Кирк напряженно ожидает продолжения. Но, видимо, это единственное, чем был готов поделиться старпом.  
– Какой зависимости, Спок? Скажи мне, это важно.  
– Как только Энтерпрайз будет находиться недалеко от Нового Вулкана, целители смогут избавить вас от уз. И ваш интерес ко мне пропадет вместе с ними. До этого момента я буду максимально ограждать ваше сознание от собственного влияния.  
– Подожди, Спок, я только не понимаю, как воспоминания о чужих полетах, командных расчетах и миссиях могли спровоцировать мой интерес к тебе?  
Спок недоуменно приподнимает бровь.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что сведения, полученные вами из памяти посла, касались исключительно официальной информации?  
– Ты же сам видел. Я точно знаю, что ты их видел, несмотря на мою просьбу. Что там еще могло быть? Вряд ли любой из существующих в мире Споков способен был поделиться воспоминаниями о своей личной жизни, – Джим смеется.  
Старпом внимательно на него смотрит, будто не знает, верить ли словам капитана или нет.  
– Простите, капитан.  
– Джим, я же просил назвать меня Джим.  
– Джим. Мне нужно подумать.  
– Давай решим нашу проблему, а потом думай сколько угодно. Так что с этой связью?  
Но Спок молчит. Видно, как от напряжения мотыльком пульсирует венка на его виске.  
– Эй, – Кирк машет ладонью перед лицом старпома, но тот, кажется, утонул где-то в себе.  
Решив дать ему еще пару минут, капитан отходит к столу и привычно разваливается на его крае. Неожиданно по коже будто пробегают маленькие искорки, колючие и очень приятные одновременно. А старпом смотрит на него так, если бы Джим вдруг совершил что-то крайне непозволительное. Весьма странно. Хотя…  
В подтверждение своей догадки Кирк подтягивает ногу выше, упираясь пяткой в столешницу и слегка отводя колено. Взгляд Спока не меняется, а вот новая волна приятных ощущений, на сей раз более продолжительная, не заставляет себя ждать. И для закрепления результата капитан демонстративно и медленно облизывает губы. При всей своей вулканской выдержке Спок заметно сглатывает. Ах, вот оно что…  
Кажется, не так давно за бутылкой он плакался Боунсу, что старпома невозможно зацепить. Что ж, ему это удалось. Своего шанса Кирк не упускал никогда, и сейчас не собирается делать исключения.  
Капитан поднимается плавно и медленно, нарочно растягивая движения. Спок все так же стоит посреди каюты, одними глазами следя за его передвижениями.  
– Капитан, не нужно. Прошу вас, – последние несколько слов почти мольба. – Вы усугубите ситуацию. Это не ваши желания.  
Но тот не слушает. Он еще раз облизывает губы и прижимается к старпому, тот отступает назад.  
– Мы же договорились, что ты будешь звать меня Джим.  
Спок смотрит на него с легким сожалением. От чего Кирк почти выходит из себя.  
– Ты гордый, благородный вулканец. И, наверное, еще думаешь, что виной этому твоя проклятая связь, да, Спок? – стена каюты оказывается за спиной старшего помощника удивительно скоро. Дальше отступать некуда. – Когда она появилась? Вчера? А значит, ты ошибся, потому что хочу я тебя уже давно.  
Но вулканец все равно молчит.  
– Или скажи мне «нет», или не стой столбом, – миролюбиво предлагает Кирк.  
И Спок кивает. Джим ожидал чего угодно: размашистого удара в челюсть, коронного вулканского захвата или молчаливого ухода, но никак не кивка. Он просто сыграл ва-банк. И, кажется, сорвал джек-пот.  
От этого можно сойти с ума, и капитан тянется вперед и вверх, срывая первый поцелуй с плотно сжатых губ. Руки зарываются в идеальную прическу, хаотично перемешивая пряди. Он так самозабвенно отдается этому занятию, что не замечает, когда инициативу перехватывают. Чужие руки подтягивают его вверх, держа за бедра. И он не успевает удивиться, как чувствует, что его опускают на кровать. Узкая койка непривычно прогибается под тяжестью двух тел.  
Оказывается, раздеваться можно очень быстро. Да, неловко, местами путаясь в рукавах и штанинах, временами прерывая горячие, как летний зной, поцелуи. Кирк цепляется за плечи Спока, когда тот стягивает с него штаны. Впрочем, это выходит не очень удачно, потому что слышится звук рвущейся ткани. Но разве это большая цена за то, что сейчас случится?  
Если для Спока подобный опыт и в новинку, то он ничем себя не выдает. Уверенные, почти размеренно-точные движения губ и языка, которыми он исследует грудь капитана, кажется, направлены только на то, чтобы его мучить. Но Джим не собирается оставаться в стороне. Он целует плечи и руки Спока, виртуозно облизывает его пальцы. Один за другим. Вулканец едва слышно охает и поднимает на Кирка глаза, абсолютно черные и мутные от желания. Его тело дрожит, и капитан беззастенчиво радуется своей первой победе. Вулканец замирает, все так же внимательно наблюдая за ним, и не двигается. Кожа, к которой больше не прикасаются горячие и влажные губы, начинает ныть.  
– Что случилось, Спок?  
– Если я продолжу, то не смогу себя сдерживать. И еще сильнее утвержу свои права на тебя.  
– Заткнись и трахни меня, наконец, – единственное, что может сказать Джим, выгибаясь в чужих объятьях.  
Наверное, такой ответ устраивает старпома, потому что он до боли впивается пальцами в ягодицы капитана.  
Когда Кирк начал хранить у кровати тюбик со смазкой, он точно не помнит. Кажется, впервые проснувшись влажным от спермы, как подросток, и с именем Спока на губах. В том, что она ему понадобится, Джим не сомневался. Он всегда был изрядно самоуверенным.  
Горячий, скользкий от лубриканта палец входит в него медленно, и как бы невзначай. «Я тут заметил, что вы будете не против, если вас оттрахают прямо на этой кровати», будто говорит он. Сейчас. И лучше бы поскорее. Потому что когда Спок начинает растягивать его сильнее, Кирк разве что на стенку не лезет, но тот неумолим.  
– Чертов вулканец, я не хрустальный, – не выдерживает капитан. – Ну же!  
И странная натянутая между ними нить желания и ожидания рвется, когда Спок почти держа Джима на весу, входит. Одним движением и на всю длину. Что-то слишком яркое взрывается перед глазами. И Кирк забывает, как дышать. Его боль и чужое удовольствие, вдруг вспыхнувшее в сознании, заставляют порывисто двигаться навстречу. И весь этот странный, местами логичный и не очень, мир срывается вниз, увлекая их в своем безудержном падении.  
Спок кончает со странным гортанным «т`хай`ла». И Кирк с удивлением обнаруживает, что откуда-то знает, что это обозначает. От этого слова, от голоса вулканца, от невесомых прикосновений его губ к разгоряченному лбу становится очень легко. И Джим ощущает себя до безумия счастливым.  
Он обнимает Спока через грудь одной рукой и устраивается на его плече. В отличие от выносливого вулканца, ему после такого марафона, хочется спать. Особенно, когда до смены всего-ничего.  
– Это теперь навсегда, Спок? Узы. Их не разорвать? – уточняет капитан.  
– Можно… – хочет объяснить педантичный старпом, но Джим не позволяет ему, аккуратно целуя, чтобы из потрескавшихся от слишком жадных поцелуев-укусов губ снова не пошла кровь. И Спок не настаивает. Он просто целует его в ответ.  
Вулканцы не лгут. Но ведь молчание – это не ложь.

* * *

 

Паша просыпается медленно. Сон, долгий и вязкий, не желает отпускать его. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами, чувствует рядом с собой спокойное сонное дыхание Маккоя, пытается восстановить в памяти ночь, почти захлебываясь от желания снова ловить губы доктора своими губами, отдаться во власть крепких рук. Но фоном маячит страх. Что привело его ночью? Ведь если доктор действительно неравнодушен к Споку, то его появление в каюте энсина не более чем порыв, который может оставить лишь ощущение сожаления. Паша мысленно готов и к этому, и к тому, что все вообще было лишь сном.

Сосчитав до трех, он открывает глаза. Маккой никуда не исчезает. Чехов улыбается – по крайней мере, сном это не оказалось.  
Леонард спит рядом, раскинувшись на полуторной кровати, а Паша, судя по всему, провел остаток ночи, компактно устроившись у него под боком. Маккой спит спокойно, по-хозяйски сжимая руку на бедре Чехова. Вторая его рука лежит на груди, и Павел только сейчас замечает, что она перевязана. Он слегка касается пальцами эластичной повязки. Может, где-то за всем этим и стоит тот повод, что привел ночью доктора.  
Чехову почему-то отчаянно не хочется терять, возможно, единственный шанс. Он прижимается ближе, трется носом о шею Леонарда, касается губами, щекочет волосами щеку.  
– Паша? – сонно отзывается Маккой.  
Чехов тянется к нему, стараясь не встречаться с его взглядом, мягко, осторожно целует влажные губы. Доктор не отвечает на поцелуй, словно никак не может решиться на то, что сам затеял, словно не может перешагнуть последний рубеж. И теперь страх сковывает юношу, но он знает – ни в коем случае сейчас нельзя останавливаться. Нахлынувшая паника отступает так же внезапно под прикосновением губ. Маккой, окончательно проснувшись, подается вперед, целуя. Он целует почти как ночью, торопливо, грубо, отпуская губы Павла, чтобы впиться в них опять, как будто за ними гонятся, и он боится не успеть насытиться моментом. Урывая секунду, Чехов оставляет поцелуй-укус где-то в районе плеча доктора.  
Маккой опрокидывает его на спину, дотрагивается губами до бледной прохладной кожи. Павел вздрагивает от прикосновений языка, чувствуя, как по телу предательски расползаются мурашки. А когда доктор проводит ладонью по его бедру, Паша судорожно вздыхает, распахивая глаза.  
– Чего ты боишься?  
Вопрос доктора застает врасплох, но затевать разговор сейчас кажется просто непростительной ошибкой.  
– Я просто замерз, – отвечает юноша.  
Леонард улыбается в ответ почти хищно, и Павел сглатывает в предвкушении, подставляя шею под поцелуи, позволяя собственным рукам изучать спину доктора. Маккой пробегается пальцами по его телу, опускает голову, чтобы провести языком по груди. И Чехов сладко стонет, когда зубы прикусывают чувствительную кожицу сосков.  
Горячие пальцы доктора, сжимающие, впивающиеся, не в состоянии отпустить, в контрасте с внутренним страхом Чехова призывают к доверию и повиновению, обнадеживают, дарят уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Сердце Паши все еще сжимается то ли от страха, то ли от неверия, но объятия и дразнящие прикосновения губ с легкостью преодолевают и то, и другое. По телу разливаются первые горячие волны. Требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы холод отступил, кожа стала влажной и горячей, на ключицах выступила испарина.  
Чехов стонет, когда рука доктора касается его члена, чуть сжимая. Паше хочется перехватить инициативу, почувствовать все, что можно успеть. Но Маккой не дает ему сделать этого, практически рывком опускаясь вдоль тела юноши, обхватывая губами возбужденный член. Его дыхание почти огненное, а язык скользит по головке так, что Чехов забывает дышать от переполняющих от пят до макушки ощущений. Он дергается от неожиданного прикосновения. Мужчина ласкает его член губами, одной рукой сжимая бедро Чехова, а пальцами второй проводя между ягодицами, будто играясь, нажимая на упругое колечко мышц. Павел захлебывается, словно его бросили в море эмоций, не научив предварительно плавать. Единственное, что он позволяет себе сделать – запутаться пальцами в волосах любовника, не направляя, не прижимая ближе, просто перебирая пряди.  
Доктор поднимается по его телу, прикусывает мочку уха, а рука занимает место языка, поглаживая член.  
– Так хорошо?  
Паша не знает, зачем тот спрашивает. Ответить нет сил, будто из легких забрали весь воздух. Но он боится, что доктор снова остановится, как вчера, и поднимает голову, целует куда-то в подбородок, шепчет, едва слыша себя, одно единственное горячее «очень».  
– Подожди.  
Энсин закусывает губу в ожидании, пока Боунс ищет в разбросанных вчера вещах то, что принес с собой. Леонард возвращается, устраиваясь между ног юноши, не касаясь его, но и не спуская с него взгляда, разогревает между пальцами левой ладони прозрачный гель. И Паша смотрит на эту картину жадно. Не выдерживая, поднимается, впиваясь в губы доктора. Маккой отвечает ему глубоким поцелуем, укладывая обратно. Проходится влажными пальцами между ягодицами, позволяя себе гораздо больше, нежели несколько минут назад. И юноша теряется в ощущениях, захлестывающих с головой, пробегающих током по оголенным нервам, когда Леонард ласкает его пальцами внутри.  
Он поступает почти по-врачебному, заставляя Пашу полностью расслабиться, прежде чем прижимает его чуть ближе и входит резко, ловя губами ожидаемый крик. Внезапная боль отрезвляет ненадолго. Чехов часто дышит, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Затем толкается вперед, давая понять, что готов. И Маккой осторожничает, двигаясь в нем медленно, размеренно, но все-таки глубоко.  
Павел неразборчиво стонет что-то сочетающее в себе имя доктора и просьбы. Чехов почти не осознает себя, переполненный ощущением, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Доктор и сам готов последовать его примеру – мальчишка полностью в его власти, и от этого кружится голова. Паша держит свою руку на перебинтованной ладони, той, которой доктор слегка поглаживает его щеку. Просто держит, прикрыв ладонь доктора своею, это кажется очень важным. В какой-то момент его пальцы слегка сжимаются, и Леонард невесомо целует выступающие костяшки. Этой странной ласки оказывается достаточно – Чехов выгибается, кончая, и до боли сжимает руку Маккоя. Доктору хватает этой картины. Кажется, он произносит Пашино имя, последний раз погружаясь в него, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

Леонард не торопится уходить, позволяя Павлу нежиться в своих объятиях. Но Чехова снова бьет мелкая дрожь, и дыхание не желает успокаиваться. Всего лишь один вопрос. Его придется задать рано или поздно, и юноша предпочитает честные игры.  
– Что будет дальше? – спрашивает он.  
– Дальше ты будешь спать, а я пойду на службу, – отзывается Маккой.  
Паша улыбается через силу. Уточнять еще более страшно.  
Боунс наклоняется к нему и шепчет на ухо, будто раскрывая огромный секрет.  
– А потом мы решим, чья каюта удобнее для совместного проживания. Если ты этого захочешь.  
Все еще не веря, Чехов спрашивает:  
– А Спок?  
Маккой страдальчески закатывает глаза. Наверное, у каждого на этом корабле есть какой-нибудь надуманный или не очень вопрос «А как же Спок?». Может быть, стоит включить его в психологическое тестирование. Наверное, много нового получится узнать об экипаже.  
– Учитывая, что я уже опоздал на дежурство, а капитан и старпом меня еще не хватились, я прихожу к выводу, что они вдвоем нашли статистически наиболее выгодную позицию в собственном общении.  
– Ты говоришь, как он, – усмехается Паша и тянется к его губам.  
– Черт! Это все-таки вирус, – вздыхает Леонард, целуя его в ответ.

* * *

 

Поздним вечером Маккой помогает Чехову переносить вещи в их теперь общую каюту. В коридорах – ни души, и потому складывается ощущение, будто съезжаются они тайком. Но Паша не обижается. Он светится от счастья так, что о произошедших изменениях не догадался бы только слепой.

Боунс переносит в каюту последнюю коробку, когда в коридоре появляется Спок.  
– Чего это вы бродите в столь поздний час? – добродушно интересуется доктор. Наверное, он и сам светится, как двухсотваттная лампочка, потому что Спок долго и внимательно на него смотрит. О причинах он знает не понаслышке.  
– Мне стоит поздравить вас с успешно разрешенными противоречиями, доктор?  
– Как видите, все закончилось благополучно.  
– Не согласен, что все закончилось, это, скорее всего, образное выражение. Ошибаться свойственно каждому…  
– Человеку, – закончил за него Маккой. – Не беспокойтесь, Спок, я не намерен сейчас с вами спорить.  
– Я имел в виду любого индивида. Будь то человек или вулканец.  
– Поразительно. И не думал услышать от вас подобное, – усмехается мужчина. – Неужто настала эпоха перемен?  
– Простите, доктор, но я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду под сменой эпохи… И мне необходимо удалиться.  
– Спешите ретироваться с поля боя?  
– Я обещал капитану быть рядом, когда он проснется.  
Спок разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и, не спеша, уходит в сторону каюты капитана. А Боунс, кажется, так и стоит с коробкой в руках и удивленным выражением на лице.  
А ведь у Джима получилось.  
Устои этой Вселенной теперь безнадежно нарушены. Но лично Маккою нравится новый вариант.


End file.
